Growing Bonds
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki meets a new friend named Naomi and some other kids from the Bao Gu orphanage and share a very strong bond. Hope ya'll likey.
1. Defending Naomi

This was requested by seylenagomez so I hope you like this. BTW, Naomi is owned by seylenagomez and I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Growing Bonds<p>

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Defending Naomi

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon at the Valley of Peace and Musaki went out for a walk and while he was walking, he hears someone being teased and tormented by someone.

"Please, leave me alone!" the girl shouted.

"Why should I?" asked the bully.

Musaki watched in horror as some bully was tormenting this young tiger and he was sick of someone or anyone getting bullied for no reason and then, he went towards him and shouts, "Hey! Why don't you leave her alone!"

The young boar, 17, brown eyes, huge bar on his lip, wearing a black t-shirt and khaki shorts, stares at Musaki, gets on his face and asked, "What if I don't?"

Musaki tried to keep his cool to keep himself from getting in a fight with him and then, he takes a deep breath, looked at him and said, "Dude, you don't know me. All I'm gonna say is that you have to leave her alone and quit bugging her."

"Why? Are you her girlfriend or something?" the fox taunted with arrogance, then laughed at him.

"I can be her friend."

The boar scoffed and said, "Yeah, right! Like that's gonna happen!"

"Who do you think you are?"

The young boar grew angry, yanked Musaki's arm and said, "I guess nobody told you I'm Guido. I don't give a crap about who I hurt and how they feel about it because I can do whatever I want! Got it?"

Musaki quickly freed himself from Guido's arm and said, "Big mistake, dude! I guess nobody told you that I'm Musaki. Mu to the S-A-K-I! It's bullies like you that disgusts me to the fullest extent because of the way they are."

"This girl is ugly and she'll never amount to anything. Her parents must've hated her and abandoned her at the orphanage."

"Please just go away!" the girl exclaimed, crying.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Guido yelled and then, pushed her down the ground causing her to fall.

Musaki began to be very miffed about this and he just punched him in the face very quickly and he panted heavily while Guido looked at him and asked, "What are you?"

"I do kung-fu. Now unless you don't want anymore from me, get out of here right now!" Musaki screamed, with anger coming out of his eyes.

Guido sees that he's serious and he scoffed and left, but not before spitting at the girl in the face and walked off. Musaki felt disgusted by Guido's behavior and then looks at her and said, "You okay?"

She looks at him with tears coming out of his eyes and she broke down crying and hugged him tightly and she said, "No one's ever stood up for me before."

Musaki looked at her and said, "No one should treat you the way that butthole treated you. I don't even know him, but what he said was wrong."

"Most of what he said was true. My parents abandoned me when I was young and people often call me a monster because of the way I am...for no reason."

"Why did they do that?"

"Look at me. What do you see?"

Musaki looks at her and realizes that she's a tiger, but he doesn't see anything monstrous about her and then when he looked at her eyes, he sees tears falling down her face and he replied, "I see someone who's been through a lot and deserves a good friend."

She starts crying and she's never heard anything like that before and she just hugged him and said, "Thank you."

"I'm Musaki. What's yours?"

"Naomi." she replied, tearfully.

"You were at Bao Gu Orphanage?"

"I still am. And it's been rough since I was five."

"I used to be at the orphanage when I was three."

"Really?"

Musaki explained everything about what had happened led him to being at the orphanage and how he had to deal with bullying and stuff. Naomi felt really sorry for him and she said, "I can't believe you went through things like that. I always thought I was the one that suffered a lot there."

"Well, I guess we have two things in common. What do you like?"

"I like...singing, writing songs, kung-fu..."

Musaki gasped excitedly and said, "Me too!"

Naomi also gasped and said, "That's awesome!"

"How old are you?"

"14. You?"

"16."

"Wow. that's cool. Where do you live?"

"In the Jade Palace."

Naomi gasped and said, "No way! With the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior?"

"Yep. I lived with them for three years now and they really helped me find happiness and I've been like family to them ever since."

"I wish I could meet them. I'm pretty good at kung-fu, so..."

"That's really cool."

"Hey, i gotta go, but thanks for defending me. Hope we see each other again."

"Me too. Bye, Naomi."

"Bye, Musaki!"

Naomi walks off and Musaki felt like both of them can relate to each other in so many ways and he thought to himself, 'Naomi is really a good friend. It's like...we've got a special bond together. I hope I see her again.'

* * *

><p>Well, there's more where that came from. seylenagomez, I hope you like this one!<p> 


	2. Two Different Guidos

In the next chapter, there'll be a new bully victim and remember that brute Guido from the first chapter. Well, this came out while I was brainstorming at Cici's Pizza friday and prior to this, what if there's another Guido, but totally different, like a different personality and a different species? May seem confusing, but you'll get the idea.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Two Different Guidos<p>

The next day, Musaki was at the Sacred peach Tree, doing some meditating while the wind starts blowing through his fur, trying to get over what had happened yesterday and a couple of minutes later, Po came up behind him and said, "Lil' Saki?"

Musaki opened his eyes, turns around and sees Po standing behind him. He chuckled softly and asked, "What's up?"

"I heard about what you did back there yesterday. Gotta say, you did really awesome there."

Musaki didn't expect for Po to hear about what had happened to defend Naomi and he said, "It was nothing. I just don't like the fact that someone would bully someone for no reason."

Po sighed heavily and said, "People like that are the worst."

"I know. I've been there before as the bully victim."

Po sat down next to him, puts his hand on his shoulder and said, "You did me really proud, Lil' Saki. It takes a lot of guts to do something like that."

"Well thanks. How did you hear about it anyway?"

"I told him myself."

Then, he turns around and to his surprise, Naomi comes in and he starts smiling and asked, "How'd you get here?"

"Shifu took me in. I'm living here now. Isn't that cool?"

Musaki became overjoyed by the news and he said, "Oh, very. You'll grow to like it here in the palace."

"I think I'm starting to." She said, giggling.

"How'd you get adopted?"

"When I got back from the orphanage yesterday, Po was there with The Five and Shifu showing off his awesome moves and then, when we met, I told him everything about you and how you saved me and Shifu asked me if I want to live here and I said yes and Po picked me up and brought me here this morning."

Musaki chuckled and said, "Wow. That's really amazing."

"I know, right?"

Later on, Musaki and Naomi were walking around the valley, heading towards a manga bookstore to check out what's new there. Musaki looks at a new one that tells a story about a young wolf desperately looking for a way to find a family who will accept him and Naomi looks at one that tells of a girl with powers that wants to have friends and will be willing to protect them.

While they were checking out some books, Musaki walked across one section and he suddenly bumped into another person that was in the way. They both fell down with books scattered across the floor and the young person got up, looked at him and said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you there."

Musaki groans, picks himself up and said, "It's cool. Gotta look where you're going, okay?"

The young person looked up with sadness and guilt over this and he repeated, "I'm really sorry."

Musaki picks up some books and said, "You're okay."

He then sees a young wolf, 14 years old, silver and grey fur, 5'5, 142 pounds, green-hazel eyes, wears a ragged t-shirt and old torn shorts and has a wild spiky mohawk on the top of his head and he seemed kinda nervous around Musaki and he didn't say anything and just kinda looked the other side. Musaki immediately studied his shyness and he said, "You're shy, aren't you?"

He looked at him and asked in fear, "Wh-what gave it away?"

"I can tell because you're kinda quiet and you're afraid of something."

The young wolf felt like Musaki was right and he felt a similar emotion to him when meeting new people and he said, "It's like...you can understand me."

Musaki chuckles softly and said, "I've been there."

The young wolf sighed heavily, scratched the back of his neck and said, "Well...sometimes at the orphanage, I'm afraid of making new friends because most people see me as weird and often times I get picked on because I'm small or weird and they would call me names like dork, geek, dweeb, midget but that's nothing compared to these names: Gweeb, Gui-weirdo, guiweasel and it would really hurt, you know?"

"Ouch. That's harsh."

"But...I'm used to it. I'm used to people just making fun of me because I look funny and smaller than everyone."

Musaki felt like this person's in enough pain because of it and said, "You shouldn't let what they say get to you. No one deserves that."

"I know."

"What's your name?"

The young wolf gulps and said, nervously, "My name is..."

"Hey, Gui-weirdo!"

The young wolf and Musaki turned around and they saw Guido coming in front of him and said, "I thought I told you not to come around places where I can see your ugly mug!"

"I-I'm sorry...I just wanted to go get some books."

He grabbed him by the neck, choking him and said, "You make me sick!"

"Hey! That's uncalled for!" Musaki shouted.

Guido looks up and sees Musaki standing there and he groans, rolls his eyes and said, "You again? What are you doing here?"

"Leave this wolf alone!"

"Who, Guido?"

He laughed at him and Musaki got confused by the young wolf's name and then he asked, "You have the same name?"

"Yep, but in different species."

"Listen, can you let me go, please?" Guido asked.

Bully Guido growls at him and said, "Not until I'm finished with you!"

Suddenly, Naomi comes in looking angry and said, "Buttface! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"This is none of your business! And why are you adopted by those pathetic kung-fu masters? Did they take pity on a monster like you?"

Naomi felt really mad and wanted to fight him and she said, "Don't you ever call me that!"

"Make me!"

Suddenly, one store clerk ended this and said, "Okay, that's enough! There's gonna be no fighting here, all right?"

"We're sorry. This guy was just leaving." Musaki said, then turning to Bully Guido to put down the other Guido down.

He puts him down and then looked at all three of them and the other Guido and told him, "You better be lucky your friends saved your gui-weeby butt!"

He left the store and then Musaki turned to the wolf and asked, "Your name's Guido too?"

"Yeah. But here's the difference...I'm a wolf and he's a boar and he's older than me. At the orphanage, one would actually call me 'Wolf Guido' and the other one was 'Bully Guido.' He's the bully and I'm the bully victim." the wolf Guido explained.

"Ohh...I got it...I think. Well anyways, I'm Musaki and this is my friend Naomi."

"You're at the Bao Gu Orphanage too?" asked Naomi.

"Yeah for like 5 years, but I've been told I'll never have a family because I'm...ugly."

"Hey, kid. Never say that. Any family would be grateful to have you in their family." the book clerk said.

Wolf Guido looked at him and said, "I know, but would they really accept someone like me?"

"Yeah, they would."

He didn't believe it at first, but there was a small amount of hope in him and said, "I guess so."

"Hey, Jubei." Musaki said.

Jubei looked surprised to see Musaki there and said, "Hey, Musaki! How ya been?"

"Good. You?"

"Pretty good."

"How'd you know me?"

"Ichi's been telling me about you."

"Oh, did he? How is he, by the way?"

"The kid's great."

Naomi asked him, "You know him?"

"Well, my godson told me all about him and from what I see, he seems like a pretty good kid."

"Ichi's been telling me about you as well."

"How much?"

"That you work here."

Jubei chuckled sarcastically and said, "That's swell."

As soon as they got their books, Wolf Guido looks at Musaki and said, "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"Hey, you're cool. Never forget that."

"Okay."

"Anyways, we gotta get going. Nice meeting you, Wolf Guido." Naomi said.

"Same here."

Wolf Guido sees them walk away and he feels as if for the first time in his life, he finally found some good friends and he let out a smile and he felt really good about himself.

* * *

><p>What do ya think? Also, you guys have any suggestions for different names for the bully victim Guido so people won't be confused by the bully Guido? The nicknames I came up with were while I was eating pizza at Cici's Pizza. Kinda ironic, huh? Well, anyways stay tuned for more! Also, if you have any suggestions for later chapters, let me know. BTW, Jubei is also owned by Tan-Tan Tanuki.<p> 


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

Here's where Musaki and Naomi start to get to know a little bit more about each other. I hope I got most of Naomi's backstory right.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Getting to Know Each Other<p>

Later on, Musaki and Naomi were walking towards town and suddenly, she hears Musaki's stomach growling. Musaki chuckled nervously and said, "Guess I'm hungry."

"You know somewhere to eat?" asked Naomi.

"How about the noodle shop?"

"Sounds good to me."

Not long after, they headed to Mr. Ping's noodle shop and Naomi looks around and seems pretty excited about it and she said, "Wow. This is the most coolest place I ever stepped in."

"You know, the owner of this place is actually the Dragon Warrior's father."

Naomi gasped in excitement as she looked around the place and said, "No way."

"Oh yeah."

Then, Mr. Ping sees Musaki walking by and he said, "Hello, Musaki!"

"How ya been, Mr. Ping?" Musaki said, with a smile.

"Doing fine. Who's your friend?"

"This is Naomi."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Naomi said, with a smile.

"Nice to meet you as well." Mr. Ping answered.

"So, you're really the Dragon Warrior's dad?"

"Oh, yes I am."

Naomi seemed surprised that a goose would be Po's father but she immediately knew that the reason for that is he adopted him and she said, "I bet you must be proud of him."

"Absolutely. So what can I help you with?"

"Just some noodles would do." Musaki added.

"Perfect!"

Minutes later, he brought in two bowls of noodles and not long after, they started eating them and Naomi seemed a little hesitant to see if it's good, but she tried it out and within a few minutes, she grew to like it. She chuckled and said, "This is really good."

"I can tell you like it."

"At least it's a lot better than what I had at the orphanage."

"What did you used to eat?"

"Some of the food are good there, but it's nothing like this."

"That's how I felt when I first tried these out. Most times, I would just stay in my room at the orphanage because most of them don't understand me at all."

"How so?"

"Well...I'm kinda different from most pandas probably because I'm skinny and they would just like...give me a hard time with it and they would often tell me that I'll never be adopted because of the way I am and also, I've been called Dragon Warrior wannabe. I don't look like the Dragon Warrior at all and I'm sick of being compared to him."

"When did that happen?"

"Before I was adopted."

"Man...you really did live a hard life. But not as harder as mine."

"How so?"

"I was adopted the first time, but when I was singing one time, they would use my singing talent to make some money for themselves; just for selfish greedy purposes and when I was 13, I often blackmailed someone to get me out of their place just so I could escape from that mean person that's been making my life miserable."

Musaki looked at Naomi in the eyes with a blank expression and hearing her story made him feel more sorry for her. He sighed heavily and said, "I don't know what to say about that."

"I never had any real friends...until I met you."

That brightened Musaki a little and he smiled at her and told her, "Sometimes things like this happen and sometimes we don't know why, but sometimes we can't let our past get in the way of who we are now."

"Yeah, I know."

Suddenly, Musaki notices some cuts on her arms and he asked, "What's with the cuts?"

Naomi suddenly sees that some of her arms had little scars in them and she said, "I did it to myself."

"For what?"

She was hesitant to answer it at first, but Musaki immediately notices it right away and he asked, "You cut yourself, didn't you?"

Naomi sighed heavily and replied, "Yeah, I did."

"Why?"

"Because of my singing and the way I am, people would tell me that I should have a cutting disorder. It would hurt, but sometimes it's my stress reliever to just get away from the the bullying."

"I don't think that's how you'll deal with it."

"But I don't know how else to get over the pain that I'm in."

"It's hard to ignore it, but how to deal with it is just try not to let it get to you too much and be strong no matter what."

Naomi has never heard words like that and she actually let out a tear and Musaki went and wiped the tear off of her eye and she said, "I wish I'd met you before."

"Hey, we're best friends."

"We are?"

"Yeah."

Naomi sniffled and wiped her eyes and told him, "Thanks."

Both of them continued eating their noodles and as soon as they're almost done, they see Wolf Guido come in the noodle shop. Musaki waved at him and he recognized them coming and he invited them to sit with them.

Wolf Guido has never been invited to sit with anyone and he felt overjoyed by this greeting and he sat down next to them and Naomi asked, "How ya been?"

"Fine, I guess." Wolf Guido replied.

"So, tell us about yourself." Musaki said.

"Well...my mom named me Guido when I was born and somehow, my parents abandoned me for some reason. Something about being a burden to them or whatever because I'm so different than other wolves. After that, I've been teased and tormented and also abused by other wolves that I never even knew since then until I walked to the Bao Gu Orphanage by myself when I was only 8."

"That's a tragic story."

"It gets worse. Bullies would often pick on me and the bully had the same name as me, which made it worse. I've been a loner since then and I never had any friends because I'm so weird."

"We don't think you're weird. We think you're special." Naomi said.

"Are you saying that to feel sorry for me?"

"No, we mean it."

"If anyone deserves a friend, it's you."

Wolf Guido felt his heart has been warmed up and he let out a smile and said, "Again, thanks for sticking up for me."

"You're welcome."

"So...where do you live?"

"At the Jade Palace."

Wolf Guido gasped in shock and asked, "Home of the kung-fu masters?"

"Yep."

"Me too." Naomi added.

"I wish I could meet them."

"I have a feeling you can. So what do you like to do?"

"I read manga, draw, practice kung-fu and write poems."

"That's super-cool."

Soon enough, all three of them were talking and laughing with each other until it was time to go back home to the Jade Palace and Wolf Guido went back to the orphanage and Naomi and Musaki felt like they have each other's backs no matter what life throws at them.

* * *

><p>If you got any suggestions where Wolf Guido might be adopted to later in the story, let me know. In the meantime, the next chapter will have a new characterand it's gonna be really awesome! Laterz!<p> 


	4. Friends with a Skunk

This is a new character I added in like a week before this story and I just had to let it come out. BTW, Ichi, Jubei, Shissaa, Cash, Dash and Flash are owned by Tan-Tan Tanuki and Naomi's owned by seylenagomez.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Friends with a Skunk<p>

The next day, Musaki walked towards the Valley and he saw Ichi coming in the bookstore and he was excited to see him there. He quickly ran up towards him and Ichi was happy to see him as he gave him a huge hug and he asked, "Hey, Saki! How've ya been?"

"Doing good. You?" asked Musaki.

Ichi laughs and said, "The same as always. I'm just checking out some really cool books. Wanna come with?"

"Yes!" Musaki answered, excitedly.

Musaki and Ichi went in the store and they looked around to see what just came in the store and Musaki was suddenly greeted by Jubei. Jubei chuckled, hugged him and asked, "How ya doing, kid?"

"Good. Nice to see you again, Jubei." Musaki said, smiling.

Ichi chuckled and said, "I see you guys already met."

"Just yesterday."

"I had no idea you guys are related."

Jubei looked at Ichi with a chuckle and said, "It's crazy, right? Ichi has been like a son to me for the most part since his parents died and we've grown to become closer and closer."

"So how'd you get a job here?"

"Long story, but I think Ichi made me get one."

Ichi chuckled sarcastically and said, "That and because we can see each other."

Then, Musaki sees one of Ichi's cousins coming with a box full of new manga and Ichi said, "Hey, Shiisaa!"

Shiisaa drops the box, sighed in relief, looked at Ichi and asked, "What's up, cuz?"

"You remember Musaki, right?"

Shissaa recognized him quickly and said, "Of course! I remember you! How ya been?"

"Pretty good. Yourself?"

"The same. A little tired, but I'm good."

Musaki chuckled softly and Jubei asked, "How's it going at the Jade palace?"

"It's going good, actually."

"That's good to hear, kid."

Just then, Naomi comes in the door and she sees Musaki, Jubei, Ichi and Shissaa standing there and she waved at them and they waved back. Ichi asked, "Who's she?"

"This is my new friend, Naomi. These are my buds: Ichi and Shiisaa and you remember Jubei."

"Hi, guys." Naomi said.

"How ya doing?" asked Ichi.

"Just so you know, Ichi used to be in Bao Gu." Musaki explained.

Naomi looked surprised at how Ichi was at the orphanage because she never met him there before and asked,"What? Really?"

Ichi chuckled a little and said, "Yeah, it's true."

"How long were you there?"

"Only three years. I was only 11 and I got adopted by Shifu when I was 14."

"You still live with them?"

"Each chance I get."

Just then, as soon as they got into the conversation, they can hear laughing and screaming from outside and they can tell something's up there. Ichi was the first to see and it was his old bullies-the three stooges-picking on an innocent person.

He groans in disgust and said, "Why can't they just leave others alone? It's dumb guys like that that just disgusts me."

He wasted no time confronting them and he got out of there and exclaimed, "Get off of him!"

Cash looked up at him and snorted at him and said, "Why should we stop? Besides, we don't care if this skunk gets hurt!"

Ichi suddenly grew more upset and his anger levels rose up as he puts his hands on Cash's shoulders with his teeth gritting and said, "I have ways of making you stop, you know."

"Like what? You're a bigger freak than this skunk!"

Ichi grew furious and he wanted to claw his eyes out, but Musaki saw him trying to choke him and he said, "Ichi, stop!"

Ichi panted furiously and then, his eyes went in bloodshot red form and when he looked at Musaki, he could tell that he was pleading him not to kill him because they'll win the battle and suddenly, his eyes changed from red to blue and he let him go and said, "You're not worth my time, but leave this guy alone."

Flash pushed Ichi down on the ground and spat on his face. Naomi looked in shock and said, "You guys are the most ugliest people I've ever seen in my life!"

"Look who's talking! I hope you're taling about yourself because there's no doubt you ARE ugly!" Dash exclaimed.

Naomi felt like she was gonna fight them, but she simply said, "You're really disgusting!"

Musaki couldn't stand watching his friends being harassed and he grew angry as he weilds his sai and threw it on the wall, closer to Flash's face. Cash and Dash looked in shock and then Musaki said, "Now I'm only gonna say this once...either get out or you'll feel my sai underneath your butts. One or the other."

All three boars suddenly walked out of there and Musaki yanked the sai from the wall and he said, "That's what I thought."

Musaki then went in to pick Ichi up and he asked, "You okay?"

"I think so." Ichi replied.

"How did you ever deal with these dirtbags?"

"I ask myself that same question."

Then, the skunk-green eyes, 3'5, 102 pounds, has only a golden Chinese necklace on his neck-got up, looks at Musaki and Ichi and tells them, "Why did you guys do that?"

"Trust me, I know these jerks. They made my life miserable at the orphanage too." Ichi explained.

"No one ever sticks up for the skunk because people would tell me no family would adopt a smelly skunk like me." the skunk said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it would hurt. I've always been a loner."

Then, he looks at Naomi and suddenly, he recognized her and he asked, "Is that you, Naomi?"

She didn't know who he was and how he knew her, but she was familiarized by his eyes and she asked, "Roscoe?"

"You know him?" asked Musaki.

"We've met one time in the orphanage and we only talked for a while."

"Yeah, she was my first friend for a couple of minutes and I never saw her again." Roscoe added.

"Why not?"

"She got adopted."

"Ohh. I was so excited to get adopted, I never got to say goodbye to you. I'm so sorry, Roscoe."

"It's okay. Plus, I'm glad you remember me, anyway."

"Well anyways, I'm Musaki and these are my friends, Ichi and Shissaa and Jubei."

"Nice to meet you guys." Roscoe added.

"Same here."

"So, how come you were about to kill this guy?"

Ichi sighed heavily and said, "Well...the truth is I'm a half demon."

Naomi and Roscoe gasped in shock when Ichi told them that and Naomi asked, "What?"

"See, I'm only half demon on my dad's side but normal on my mom's side. When I was younger, I was the one that actually killed my parents by a fire. It's been rough on me ever since and I've lived my life full of loneliness and people would often pick on me because of that and there were several attempts to kill myself, but as I got adopted, I was surrounded by people who actually care for me and treated me like I'm part of their family."

Naomi didn't know that there were a few things about him that was really hard for him and in any given way, she showed some sympathy for him and she puts her paw on his shoulder and gives him a hug. She said, "It's a good thing that you actually have friends. All the stuff you've been through...I think people can accept someone like you, regardless of your dark side."

"I try not to think too much." Ichi said.

Roscoe went up to him and said, "I don't think I've ever seen anything like this before. Normally, when people see me, they just run away and make fun of me."

"That's because they don't know you really well. People don't really care about it because they're different. What makes you different makes you awesome, but we're still the same no matter what." Musaki added.

"Musaki is correct."

All of them turned around and saw Shifu standing there and he said, "We're all different, but at the end of the day, all of us are the same as we are."

Musaki chuckled and said, "What he said."

"How are ya, Shifu?" asked Ichi.

Shifu smiled as he saw Ichi and replied, "Doing well."

Shifu then looked at Roscoe and Roscoe stood there speechless and amazed and he said, "Hello there."

"Do you have any place to go?" asked Shifu.

"The orphanage."

"I see. Where's your family?"

"I don't have any. My parents died years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks. Anyways, I gotta go, but thanks for everything."

"You're welcome." Musaki added.

Roscoe walked out and Shifu looked at Musaki and Naomi and asked, "You coming?"

"We'll meet ya later." Musaki said.

"Nice seeing you again, Ichi."

"Same here." Ichi said, with a smile.

* * *

><p>Was that awesome or what? There's plenty more of this story and a little something about Naomi that might shock you. seylenagomez, I hope I get this right.<p> 


	5. Discovering the Cuts

There are some things about Naomi you never knew...only me and seylenagomez knows why.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Discovering the Cuts<p>

Later on, at the training hall, Monkey and Naomi were training with each other by using the boa sticks to spar. She was a little nervous to spar with him because of her hidden secret about her cutting disorder, but she ignored it and went for it anyway.

"You ready?" asked Monkey.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Naomi said, nervously.

She took a deep breath and grabbed a stick as Monkey starts to use the sticks to spar with each other. Monkey could see that she's getting really good at it and continued sparring with her and she was excelling better with her training skills.

She seemed really confident with herself and that she considered Monkey her favorite to work with and as she was mastering her moves, Monkey could see something in her and he could tell that she's been practicing a lot.

When they stopped, Monkey smiled at her and said, "That was awesome."

"Thanks." Naomi said, happily.

As soon as Naomi gives Monkey the stick back, he saw some cuts on her and he grabbed her paw to see what she had on her wrists. He asked, "Why do you have cuts on your wrists?"

Naomi knew that someone will find out about it and she didn't expect it to happen that quickly. She tried to find a way to cover the actual pain and said, "I did it to myself."

"Why?"

"Well...it's just..."

"Naomi, be honest. Why did you really have cuts on your wrists?"

She sighed heavily and said, "I cut myself...because I've been through a lot of crap when I was in that orphanage. People would often make fun of me, call me ugly and monster and one told me that I should cut myself and have an eating disorder because it'll make me look 'pretty.' "

Monkey seemed really shocked to hear something like that and he felt really sorry for her and he asked, "How long did you do that?"

"When I was five."

"What?"

"It's true."

Monkey didn't know what to say about that and she suddenly broke down crying and she told Monkey, "I gotta take care of something really quick."

He can sense that she's gonna cut herself and he stopped her immediately and said, "Don't cut yourself!"

"How'd you know I was gonna do that?"

"Are you?"

"Does it really matter?"

"ARE YOU?"

"Yes! Because you don't know what it's like to have someone hate for you who you are and that someone calls you a monster for no reason! If you were a girl, you'd understand!"

"No, I'm not a girl, but I can't see you suffer!"

Naomi could sense care in Monkey's eyes and she broke down crying again and Monkey's puts his hand on her shoulder and she said, "I didn't know you'd care about me this much."

"I know what it's like to feel scared and hurt and you have to run away from the problem, but you can't do that. The only way to express this situation is to face the music."

"What do you mean?"

"Just tell the others."

Naomi lowered her head down and knew that if she told the others, she'd be afraid that no one would accept her anymore. She sighed and said, "I don't know if I can."

Later in her room, she felt completely sad and down on herself and she knew that she would tell them, but she couldn't bring herself to let that happen. She could hear voices of most of the Five rejecting her in her head.

'Why should she be one of us?' asked Mantis.

'She doesn't even believe in herself.' Viper said.

'She's not meant to even be here.' Monkey added.

'I knew that she wouldn't be fit for this palace.' Crane said.

'She'll never be anything, but a monster.' Tigress said, with anger.

That part really got to her and she dealt with her pain the only way she knew how. She went to her bag, took out a dagger and proceeded to cut her wrists. She whimpered in pain as blood started to come out, but she didn't really care about it.

As she was cutting, someone opened the door and witnessed her horrifying act.

"What are you doing?"

She turned around and she saw Shifu standing there, watching Naomi cut herself. He could see drips of blood coming down on the floor and he was speechless. Naomi looked at him and asked, "Can we not just talk about it?"

"Are you cutting yourself?" asked Shifu.

"Why is everyone making a big deal about this? It's like I'm doing something wrong here!"

"Why are you doing this? Why? Why? WHY?"

"BECAUSE I HATE MYSELF! THAT'S WHY!" Naomi snapped.

Suddenly, the Five, Po and Musaki could hear her scream in front of Shifu and they went in and to their shock, they see blood coming out of her wrists. Musaki then asked, "Why would you hate yourself?"

"Because I'm ugly! A hideous, freakin' monster that doesn't deserve to exist! I got enough of that from the orphanage and I don't need that from you!"

The 'monster' comment somehow made Tigress seem a little sorry for Naomi because she was in the same boat as she was except for the cutting part. She told her, "I understand how you feel."

"How?"

"I've been called a monster at the orphange before and it would really hurt."

"How do you deal with it?"

"I just stayed in my room and let it sink in. Shifu told me I wasn't a monster, but just a broken tiger. Don't think you're the only one who has to go through with that, okay?"

Naomi wiped her eyes and Po told her, "How long have you done it?"

"9 years."

Everyone except for Monkey seemed shocked that she had done it before and Shifu said, "You don't need to do that."

"Why not? it's the only way I can do whenever someone gave me a hard time."

"So you feel like you're alone?" asked Musaki.

"Always and that no one would really stick up for me."

Musaki puts his hand on Naomi's shoulder and said, "I would stick up for you. If that means keeping you alive and have my life spared for whatever happens, so be it."

Naomi hugged Musaki and cried in his shoulder and Shifu told her, "You should be lucky to have a friend like Musaki."

"He's a really good person."

Suddenly, Arizona came out of the room and he told her, "He brought me out of the darkness of my life and put me somewhere bright and happy. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here today."

All of them gave Naomi a hug and she feels as though she's being supported by her friends. Po told her, "Don't be afraid to talk to us. We'll help you in anyway possible."

"Thanks, you guys. And Monkey...I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"All is forgiven." Monkey said, with a smile.

* * *

><p>That's enough to touch anyone's heartstrings. Another character's coming in the next chapter and not gonna give much, but the next one might be somewhat of a fighter and someone who's been suffering a lot in his childhood. You'll find out later on.<p> 


	6. A Broken Fighter

I have two more characters and I originally thought up of this person who's living life fighting with everyone but has a hidden past that's considered horrible. The trouble I had was figuring out the species; like a rhino or an alligator, but they're too tall so I went in with a snow leopard. Hope I made this right choice for the character Banzai. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A Broken Fighter<p>

The next day, Musaki took a walk with Naomi and as they were walking, they immediately saw Wolf Guido catching up with them and greeted him as he came by. He caught up with them and Wolf Guido said, "Hey, guys. How's it going?"

"Good. You?" asked Musaki.

"Okay, I guess." Wolf Guido answered.

"You get adopted yet?" asked Naomi.

"No. I'm kinda scared to though."

"Why?"

Wolf Guido sighed heavily and said, "Well...I've been told that I will never be adopted by another family because I'm ugly and weird and Bully Guido told me that any family would abandon me if I was living with them. Those kind of words really hurt, but at the same time, I have nightmares about that happening and it ends up bad. So, I hid myself away from other families so no one would see me."

"That dude is lying to you. There are many things about you that's special." Musaki said.

"Like what?"

"Well, you're nice, cool to hang with, sweet, caring and pretty much likeable. Any family would be lucky to have you in theirs." Naomi added.

"Yeah, you just have to believe in it." Musaki added.

"Are you sure? What if they don't like me?" asked Wolf Guido, nervously.

"What's not to like about you? Don't let what that other Guido say get to your head. Just take a chance and see what happens. You never know, you could be adopted to someone who can change your life."

Wolf Guido thought about this for a second and then sees that maybe being adopted won't be that scary at all. He looks at Musaki and Naomi and he smiled and said, "I guess you're right. I've been hiding myself from others for so long and I think it's time for me to get used to being in a new family."

"Exactly. Don't let it pass you by."

As they walked towards the bridge, they saw a fight break out in another side of the city and they went in to see where it came from and to their surprise, a snow leopard-yellowish tan with black spots, 5'8, 149 pounds, orange eyes, between 16 and 17 years of age, wearing dark brown sweatpants and a blue vest with a black T-shirt underneath it and a tattoo on his forehead, arms, wrists and a silver necklace of a fist on his neck-and a young silver fox-grey and silver fur, silver eyes, 16 years old, 5'6, 154 pounds, wearing only a grey t-shirt and has chinese symbol tattoo on his forehead-go head to head against each other.

The young snow leopard went and punched him in the mouth and the young silver fox tried to escape the fight, but the snow leopard refused to let him go. He snarled at him and shouted, "Fight back!"

"You know I don't want to fight anyone!" the silver fox exclaimed.

"Shut up! I don't care what you say!"

He literally beat the crap out of the silver fox like it's nobody's business and then he went and bashed his head in the skull with his knuckles, which caused him to fall down and to add insult to injury, he just punched in the face, resulting in losing his front teeth and falling to the ground.

Most of the onlookers were in shock as they see an innocent silver fox getting beaten by a snow leopard. He looks at the crowd and bellowed, "Who else wants some?"

The snow leopard panted furiously and most of the onlookers kinda walked away which added to his anger. He growled and said, "You wimps! You dare to walk away from Banzai?"

Suddenly, as the crowd clears, in comes Musaki, Naomi and Wolf Guido standing there and it was a good time to bail out, but Banzai stopped them and said, "You, panda! Fight!"

Musaki froze for a second and said, "Dude, not today."

"You can't turn down a challenge!"

"Watch me."

Musaki walks away from him, but Banzai immediately grabbed him by the shoulder and thrashed him on the ground and punched him in the face hard.

"One rule: never walk away when I'm fighting you!"

Musaki gets up and said, "Here's a rule I follow: Never get involved in a fight in the street. What's the point in fighting you anyway?"

Banzai just punched him in the eye and flipped him several times and threw him in the air and kicked him mid-air until he landed in Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. He laid on the ground, groaning in pain as the customers went around him.

He gets himself up, dusted himself off and sees Naomi and Wolf Guido coming in Naomi asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Musaki replied.

"Dude's got a strong grip."

"Not strong enough. Sorry about that, guys. Had a little situation at the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong person."

As soon as they got out of there, Banzai stood in the way and looked madder than ever and refuses to give up without a fight. He growls and said, "Fight now!"

"Dude, I'm not gonna fight you." Musaki added.

He growled at him and just straight up kicked him, punched him, shoved him, threw him and everything in between. He then rammed him against a wall and fell down to the ground, unconscious. Then, he walked towards him to scratch his face but not before being stopped by the silver fox.

"I thought I defeated you!" Banzai screamed.

"I won't let you hurt an innocent soul because of your personal gain!" the silver fox shouted.

"My personal gain is none of your business! They don't know the hurt that I've felt!"

"So you just beat people up for that reason?" asked Naomi.

"What's it to ya?"

Musaki groans in pain and then, he stood up and said, "Couldn't help overhearing, but there's something in your past that made you like this, isn't it?"

Banzai stood there in shock, knowing that Musaki found out about him so quickly. He growled at him and said, "Keep your nose out of my business! For that, you will feel the pain that you put me in!"

"What are you talking about? I haven't put you in any pain!"

"LIAR! You don't deserve to live!"

Musaki didn't know what to do and Banzai went and lunged at him, grabbing his neck, proceeding to choke him and he attempted to scratch his face, but he was stopped...by a striped master.

"Let...Musaki...go."

Musaki sees Tigress stopping him and he asked, "What took ya so long?"

"Stay out of this! This has nothing to do with you!" Banzai screamed.

Tigress snarled at him and said, "Maybe you didn't hear me well. Let go of him now or you'll suffer the consequences."

"She's not joking around, dude." Musaki added.

Banzai didn't think he was gonna back down, but he eventually let go of Musaki and he he started breathing again. Banzai grew angry at him, but there was a tear in his eye and he knew something was up with him.

He storms off leaving Musaki holding his neck and asked, "What is wrong with him?"

"His father has been in and out of his life, out of jail and Banzai was the victim of his dad's abuse." the silver fox explained.

"He what?" asked Wolf Guido.

"Yeah, from what I heard from Ms. Faye."

"That still doesn't give an excuse to what he did to Musaki." Tigress added.

"So, he's turned to fighting others to hide the pain away from him. I'm mostly his target of his anger and everyone else just suffers from it at the orphanage. He has a very quick temper and most times, it can get him into trouble."

"How so?"

"I can give you stories, but there are too many to even tell. He's pretty much angry at himself and the world. He thinks he can fight them, but there's no way."

"I think he reminds me of Tigress, if she was born a dude."

Tigress scoffed at that comment and she glared at him, asking, "Really?"

"Well, he is kinda similar to your temper."

"Just be glad that I saved you."

"Anyways, I'm Mikhail." the silver fox said.

"I'm Musaki and these are my friends; Naomi, Guido and the person with the ego is Tigress."

"Master Tigress? I've heard of you before. I think I used to have a crush on you." Mikhail said.

"Used to?" asked Tigress.

"Well yeah...I like Viper now."

"Me too." Musaki added.

"I think someone has to get through to this Banzai." Tigress said.

"You can try, but it never works because he feels like he's alone in the world."

"It's sad. Fighting for no reason to hide his pain."

"Sounds kinda like you, but I'm hoping I can get through to him." Musaki said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I can analyze his emotions and once I break the wall he's in, I'm sure he'll unveil the mask he's hiding himself in."

As they were talking, they were unaware that Banzai is watching and he was completely in tears because of the fact that his past was mortifying and Musaki was right about him. He looks away and walks back to Bao Gu, with tears in his face and emptiness in his heart.

* * *

><p>You find out more details about Banzai in the next chapter. Other than that, how was it? Let me know and the next chapter will come soon.<p> 


	7. Seeing Through Banzai

And here's why Banzai became an angry person.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Seeing Through Banzai<p>

Hours later, Musaki went over to the Bao Gu Orphanage with Naomi and when they got there, they see Banzai arguing with Wolf Guido and they couldn't help but watch in horror as Banzai punched him in the eye and stormed off. Ms. Faye tried to reason with him, but all he could do is just push her away and walk out. They got in the orphanage and Ms. Faye was excited to see Musaki and Naomi come in there.

She went in and said, "How are you both?"

"Doing good." Musaki replied.

"Same here." Naomi said.

"That's good to hear."

"How's it going here?"

Ms. Faye sighed heavily and said, "Banzai's been out of control."

"Ya think? He had to fight me for nothing this morning and it ended up with me getting a black eye."

Ms. Faye sees the black eye Musaki got from Banzai and she seemed shocked that he did it to Musaki, but then didn't seem quite surprised about it and said, "Well, that's not the first time."

Musaki grew confused about what she said and asked, "What do you mean by it's not the first time?"

"Banzai has been getting into trouble multiple times because of his anger after his father abused him as a child. He's been in and out of his life and in and out of jail and abandoned him when he was only four and his mother abandoned him as well when he was five and when he came to the orphanage, he's always been in his room and sometimes...he gets picked on a lot and it would hurt and there was no other way to deal with the situation other than fighting. At times, he would just fight with everyone here; me, most of the children and he would start fights outside of the orphanage with only innocent people, runs away for days and such. I try to get through to him, but he would just push me out of his space because he has a quick temper and I'm just at the end of my rope. I really don't know what to do with him anymore."

"Mikhail told me about this not too long ago." Musaki added.

"No one gets through to him and it's really no use."

Musaki thought about this for a second and he was thinking that someone would get through to him and then he said, "How about me?"

Ms. Faye looked at Musaki for a minute and said, "That'd be impossible. He wouldn't tell anyone about his past."

"I was the same way when I was here, but I never had a quick temper. Someone got through to me and even if I have to endure whatever he does to me to get through to him, then so be it."

Ms. Faye seemed surprised that Musaki would be this determined to do this and she said, "If you say so, Musaki. I can't exactly tell you about it, but you're always one to try harder."

"I have my new family to thank for that."

Later on, Ms. Faye showed Musaki the way to Banzai's room and as soon as he got there, he heard some crying on the other side of the door and he could tell that someone's really broken inside. He silently opened the door and Banzai didn't even bother to look and see who it is.

"Go away." Banzai said, tearfully.

Musaki only came in and said, "I only came here to talk."

"What's there to talk about?"

Musaki grew serious and he said, "I wanna know why you fought me for no reason."

"Because I can! That's why!" Banzai screamed.

Musaki folded his arms and said, "That's not an answer."

Banzai grew irritated about Musaki wanting to know about his anger and asked, "Why is this so important to you?"

"Because I've been where you are! I know what it's like to hide yourself away from everyone that tries to help you and deals with being treated like crap everyday. I know, I've been there before. But I never had a quick temper like you. The only way I learned to let out all of my problems is to tell someone about it."

Banzai looked at Musaki like he was crazy, but at the same time, he hid the fact that he was right. He felt really ashamed about fighting him for no reason and how he managed to literally do some harm to him. Musaki sat down on the ground and said, "You wanna tell me why you're such a violent person?"

Banzai was hesitant to say anything, but he could see that he's willing to listen to him. He sighed and said, "It's because of my dad. He's been in and out of my life because he's been in jail multiple times for violence and stuff. He literally hurt me. He just told me that i'm the worst son I've been and I wish I would die and one day, he came to my room and just used a whip to harm me. I still feel the scars on my back seeing that happening and then, he bailed on me. He left me. Not long after that, my mother didn't want nothing to do with me and left me to fend for myself. Do you know how much that feeling of being abandoned does to you? Do you have any idea? I was here maybe a couple of years ago and people would pick on me. It also added to my hurt feelings and the only way to let it out is just by fighting them. As I got older, my anger got me into trouble a lot and Ms. Faye would try to stop me, but I didn't really care. I want to change, but I just can't do it. I just...I just don't know how."

Musaki could feel this person's hurt and sorrow the fact that his childhood was destroyed by things of the past. He asked, "How old are you?"

"16."

"So am I. Listen, those things in the past had happened, but you can't let it control your life and the only reason why you're like this is because you haven't forgiven your parents. It's their problem, not yours. They're the ones that's missing out. The only thing you can do is try to change yourself, but in order to do that, you have to let some things from the past go."

Banzai looked at Musaki with tears in his eyes and suddenly, he gets up and hugs him deeply and starts crying on his shoulders. He told him, "I'm so sorry. I'm really really sorry."

"It's okay."

Minutes later, Banzai walked out of the room and he sees a very nervous Ms. Faye and she didn't know what might happen, but to her surprise, he went in and hugged her tightly. He whispered, "I'm sorry."

She returned the hug and Musaki just stood there watching it come to light. She looked at Musaki and said, "I don't know how you did it."

"Master Shifu taught me a few things and I can instill them on everyone who's been through a hard time."

Naomi and Wolf Guido came in and Musaki walked off with them and Banzai stopped him and told him thanks for what he did. He smiled and walked off, leaving Banzai with peace in his heart for the first time.

* * *

><p>Wow. Do I know how to make an emotional scene or what? Stick around, there's plenty more!<p> 


	8. A Song for Each Other

I thought up of a cute chapter for Naomi and Musaki in this fic. Hope ya like!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: A Song for Each Other<p>

As night falls, Musaki was standing outside of the bunkhouse, just watching the stars shine brightly. He felt that he needed to watch it in a better view and of course, he walked to the Sacred Peach Tree to take a gander of the stars.

As he was walking towards the steps to the Peach Tree, he heard someone singing on the top. He slowly walks up and to his surprise, it was Naomi and she sounded really good.

She didn't notice that someone was actually listening to her singing and afterwards, Musaki widened his eyes and applauded by her voice, which made Naomi feel a little surprised and embarassed.

She turns around and sees Musaki behind her and she blushed a little and turned away for a while and asked, "How long were you standing there?"

Musaki chuckled softly, sat down next to her and said, "Not long. I've never heard you sing before."

"Well, I never let anyone hear my voice. I mostly sing by myself instead around other people because of my past."

"I can kinda understand that. I always sing when I'm alone too...until I get caught by either Shifu, Po or the Five...or any of my friends. But I kinda got used to it for a while." Musaki added.

"You sing too?"

"Yeah."

Naomi took out a piece of paper and she showed to to Musaki and he asked, "What's this?"

"Well...since we became friends, I decided to write a song about you and what I think of you when we first met."

Musaki was eager to hear what Naomi wrote about him and she picked up her guitar and started singing to him.

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was_

_enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, 'Have we met?'_

_Across the room, your silhouette_

_starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_counter all your quick remarks_

_like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you..._

_This moment is sparkling_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you..._

Musaki stared at Naomi in awestruck at what she sung to him and he never really thought she felt that way. He exhaled deeply and asked, "That's what you thought about me?"

"Yeah. You were the first friend I ever met for several years and the first person that will accept me for me when no one cared about me."

Musaki let out a smile and said, "That's very sweet of you."

"I'm glad you liked it. When I wrote it, I pretty much thought of you on the first day we met."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I have a song I want to share with you as well. It was supposed to be for Viper, but I guess I'll share it with you."

"Okay."

She gives Musaki the guitar and starts playing a song and started singing.

_It's hard to believe_

_that I couldn't see_

_that you were always there beside me_

_Thought I was alone_

_with no one to hold_

_but you were always right beside me_

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know_

_that I never had someone_

_that knows me like you do_

_the way you do_

_and I've never had someone_

_as good for me as you_

_no one like you_

_So lonely before_

_I finally found_

_What I've been looking for..._

Naomi looked at Musaki and she was blown away by his voice and she said, "That was amazing. That's what you thought of me too?"

"Yeah. It's like...I'm seeing most of myself when I met you only different. For a long time, I always thought I was the only one, but I'm not alone anymore. When I'm with you, it makes me feel...like I'm happy."

"Me too. You're a sweet person, Musaki."

"So are you."

"Awww!"

Suddenly, they turned around and they saw Viper in front of them, smiling at both of them and said, "You two look so cute together."

Musaki was blushing and Naomi started giggling nervously and Musaki asked, "How much did you hear?"

"I heard you sing it to her, Musaki...and you thought of me in it? You're such a sweet panda."

Viper kissed him on the cheek and so did Naomi and Musaki felt like the whole world froze for a minute and he said, "Okay..."

Viper then told him, "Dinner's getting ready, guys."

"We'll be there." Naomi said.

As Viper walks out, Naomi hugs Musaki tightly and he hugged her back as they looked at the stars together for a few minutes and she said, "I wish this moment can stay like this forever."

Musaki smiled at her and said, "Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p>Those two songs were: 'Enchanted' from Taylor Swift and 'What I've Been Looking For (Reprise)' from HSM 1. Hope you guys like it and there's more where that came from.<p> 


	9. A Different Banzai

So...you think Banzai changed or has he remained the same? One way to find out. Also, Wolf Guido at his angriest.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: A Different Banzai<p>

Two weeks passed by since Musaki and Naomi set foot in the Bao Gu Orphanage to see what was up with Banzai and they decided to go back to see how Banzai is doing. Musaki became very nervous about this and he said to Naomi, "I hope he does well."

"I'm sure everything you told him sunk in and maybe he's a different person." Naomi assured.

"Change doesn't happen overnight, though. It just takes time to let it sink in and it might take days, weeks, months or whatever."

"I understand, but can we find out anyway?"

"I guess so."

They went in the orphanage and as soon as they were walking in, some kids were running away and they see Wolf Guido sitting in the tree by himself, looking at all the other kids playing. They were gonna see what's up with him, but they soon saw the Bully Guido coming past him and bashes him in the head, laughing at him.

That drove the Wolf Guido nuts and he angrily stood up and asked, "What is your problem?"

"What problem, besides you being here?" Bully Guido answered.

The Wolf Guido felt like he was gonna fight him and he clenched his fists, snarls at him and tries to take him down, but Bully Guido just shoves him down on the ground. He gets up and gets freakishly angry and pummels him down hard and beats him in the face multiple times and he shouts, "Every day...every freakin' day of my life, you have treated me like crap! 6 years...6 years I had to put up with your freakin' crap and you've made my life miserable and I can't take it anymore! Why do you do this to me?"

Bully Guido pushes him down on the ground again and answered, "Because you're an ugly little maggot! Your parents must've abandoned you at birth with your sissy face!"

Wolf Guido slowly raised up his head, panted furiously, growls at him and said, "Don't you ever...EVER...say that about my parents! EVER!"

"Well, it's true!"

"Take it back!"

"No."

"TAKE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"Never!"

Wolf Guido lets out his claws to scratch him, but he got stopped by Banzai. He slowly looks at him in suprise that he's actually defending him and Banzai stared at Bully Guido menacing like and he told him, "Leave this guy alone."

"What are you gonna do, pummel me to death?" Bully Guido taunted.

Banzai snarled at him and he said, "I just might."

Bully Guido spat on his face, which added to Banzai's fury and he literally beat him in the face and slammed him against the wall, panting furiously and he said, "I'm sick of watching you torture me and Guido every day for no reason because we're different! You don't even deserve to exist or have the means to even treat us like we're pieces of crap! So unless you don't want to see me angry, get out...now!"

Banzai looked into Bully Guido's eyes and sees fear coming in him and he slowly walks away, then looks back at Banzai and didn't know what was up with him, but manages to get out anyway.

Musaki and Naomi were shocked to find that Banzai is defending Wolf Guido and realizes that he has changed because of Musaki's words. Banzai turned to Wolf Guido and asked, "You okay?"

Wolf Guido stood there in shock and also relief that Banzai would actually defend him for the first time and he nodded his head slowly and said, "Thanks."

Banzai smiled and said, "You're welcome, Guido."

They were surprised to see Musaki and Naomi standing there and they greeted them, but Naomi only stared at Banzai and Musaki dropped his jaw in shock and he said, "No...freakin'...way..."

"What?"

"You defended Wolf Guido."

Banzai sighed heavily and said, "I've been watching this kid get bullied by that stupid douche and I've been dealing with my own problem that I never had a chance to defend him or anything."

"Looks like my talk totally got through to you."

"Yeah, all thanks to you."

"So...are we cool?"

Musaki takes out his hand waiting for a handshake and Banzai grabbed his hand and shook it and at that moment, they are definitely friends now.

"So...we're starting new?"

"Yep."

Just then, Roscoe and Mikhail came along and greeted all of them and they were surprised to see Banzai in a new way and Mikhail said, "What happened to the old Banzai?"

"You're looking at the new Banzai. The old Banzai's pretty much gone."

Mikhail looked at Musaki and he said, "I don't know how you did it, but it was pretty cool of you to do that."

"Well, hey...I have ways to see through a person's eyes with what they're hiding with."

"I wish I can do that."

All of them started laughing and they were just talking and stuff and then Musaki said, "This is the start of an awesome friendship."

* * *

><p>Was that awesome or what? Two more chapters left!<p> 


	10. Orphanage Stories

So I covered Wolf Guido, Naomi, Roscoe and banzai's orphanage stories and it's Mikhail's turn and Musaki tells Mikhail his own story and there's something awesome at the end.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Orphanage Stories<p>

Sometime later, Musaki, Naomi, Wolf Guido, Roscoe, Banzai and Mikhail met up in the table to talk with each other and Mikhail wanted to know how Musaki got in the orphanage. He asked, "How long were you in the orphanage?"

"10 years. From the time when I was 3 until I was 13."

Mikhail was surprised to hear that Musaki was there for 10 years and he asked, "What had happened?"

Musaki knew it was a hard subject that would even be up for discussion, but he managed to tell him about it. He took a deep breath and he said, "My parents got killed by Tai Lung when I was three and...I just witnessed it by my own eyes and it was the most horrifying experience of my life. After they died, it's like...something that I had to deal with for the rest of my life and I would often just cry every day. I had a hard time coping with this because I didn't know what death was like and how to get through this kind of pain I felt. Ms. Faye tried to help me, but each time, it would often backfire because I still felt sad. I would often get bullied most of the time because I was different from other pandas, because they were big and I'm just small and thin. That would really hurt my feelings and it made me more sad than ever. It was hard to admit the fact that they're not coming back and that I wouldn't see them again and that I would forget them...until I got older and my guardians told me that it's a natural part of life and that they'll always be with me spiritually. It made me feel better, but I still miss them every day. Not a day goes by that I never thought of them and also that I was gonna get a new family, but I was too scared to be adopted because who would accept someone like me? But when I was 13, I got adopted to the Jade Palace live with Master Shifu, The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. At first, it seemed kinda scary for me, but as the months and years progressed, I felt like I was happy again with where I am and they were like no other family and they also helped me to move forward and let go of the past. To this day, they were the ones that put me back in a happy place in my life and also to do kung-fu, which has always been something that I liked doing with my dad and my grandfather."

"You had a grandfather?" asked Mikhail.

"I have one. I just...didn't remember until I reunited with him a few months ago."

"That's awesome." Naomi added.

"If your grandfather was alive, why didn't he take you in?" asked Banzai.

"That's a question I ask every single day and I would often think about it at times. But I'm happy with where I am now and I gotta admit, being adopted with the kung-fu masters was the best thing that ever happened to me because had my parents never gave up their lives for me, none of this wouldn't have happened and I never would've met you guys."

"Good enough answer."

"So what about you, Mikhail? How did you end up here?" asked Musaki.

Mikhail cleared his throat and said, "I remember that there was a fire in our house and my parents were there and I was outside of it. I didn't know where they were and I screamed for them, but they didn't hear me and I saw them trying get out, but the roof was caving down on them and I tried to wake them up, but they wouldn't wake up and I felt like...I lost my parents. They were really special to me and I just fended for myself, like I didn't need anyone else because I didn't know how to cope with the pain either or have someone to be there for me. I was only four when that happened and it was the worst day of my life."

Musaki puts his paw and Mikhail's paw and said, "I'm sorry that you had to be there to witness that."

"I was really hoping that when I came here, someone can adopt me and I would feel like I'm part of their family, but I was scared to because I didn't know that they'll be like. I was pretty much a loner because I wasn't sure who would be my friend until I met Guido. He's been like my best friend for several years and we've been like brothers."

Wolf Guido nodded his head and he said, "You guys didn't know that we know each other? We go back when we were cubs and we both stick together throughout and we're there for each other no matter what. He was my only best friend until I met you guys and the friendship is still the same."

Mikhail nodded his head in agreement and they both gave each other high-fives and Musaki was surprised that they knew each other and didn't know about it, but he seemed pretty happy about it and he said, "It's great that you guys are friends."

"I think so too."

Later on, Musaki sees his old friends; Miko, Seth and Shanghai coming in and Musaki was surprised to see them. He shouts joyfully as they came in and so did they as they went in and hugged them tightly. Musaki asked, "How you guys doing?"

"Just awesome, dude. You?" asked Seth.

"The same."

"How are things going for ya?"

"Oh, just awesome. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came over with our parents to adopt two people that we've met earlier last week." Shanghai answered.

"Oh, really? Which ones?"

"Hey, guys." Mikhail said.

Musaki turned around and notices that they came for Mikhail and he asked, "You're adopting Mikhail?"

"And Guido." Seth added.

"That's awesome."

"We kinda decided that if one gets adopted, I would be adopted too because we can't be separated. That shows that our friendship will stay strong above anything." Wolf Guido answered.

Naomi smiled at that commitment and said, "It's unconditional friendship."

Later on, Shanghai, Miko and Seth waited outside until Ms. Faye came out with Mikhail and Wolf Guido and they are officially adopted and they felt joy inside of them knowing that they'll be together.

Musaki smiled at the fact that they're gonna be in good hands with his friends and he told them, "You guys are gonna be in good hands with them."

Wolf Guido smiled at Musaki and said, "I feel the same way too."

"We'll be seeing ya, Saki." Miko said.

"Same here."

Roscoe and Banzai came to say their goodbyes to them and wished them the best of luck and as they left, Musaki kept smiling, thinking that life would get much more sweeter than anything.

* * *

><p>Doesn't that tug your heartstrings? I'll wrap up this fic pretty soon!<p> 


	11. Looking Brighter

This is where it all ends!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Looking Brighter<p>

As the weeks went by, Musaki and Naomi's friendship grew stronger than ever and they had each other's back no matter what happens. Every waking moment in the palace together seems like there was peace in Naomi when she was with Musaki and everything she went through faded quickly and replaced it with happiness.

With training, hanging with each other and singing together, life couldn't get any better for both of them.

As soon as they were sparring, Shifu assigned both of them to spar with Po and Tigress. Musaki chose Po as his sparring partner which left Tigress as Naomi's sparring partner and when they started, Po began flipping and kicking him straightforward and he pushed him with his belly, which sent him flying, but Musaki got back on his feet and flipped him back and forth.

Po stared at him and said, "Get ready to feel the thunda, Lil' Saki!"

He ran to him, but Musaki jumped up on top and knocked him hard and landed on the ground, then he did a backflip and landed his feet on his back and kicked him straight in the butt, which made Po groan in pain. Then, he stood up and didn't know where he was, but he was unaware that he was under Po's legs and then he lifted his head and bashed him in the junk.

Po let out a squeaky groan as he covered his pandahood and Musaki stood up and said, "Who's feeling the thunda now?"

Meanwhile, Naomi and Tigress were sparring and she used every trick in the book to knock her out, but Naomi soon took trick from her and used it as her own as she backflipped and missed every blow Tigress gave her and flipped her across the room and jumped across the ground and knocked her down hard.

She got up and Tigress grabbed her arm and flipped her down and used her claws to scratch her, but she went behind her and took her down without a scratch.

Tigress panted heavily and she looked at her and asked, "Where'd you learn these tricks?"

"I learned kung-fu and I kinda learned it from you." Naomi answered.

She smiled and she said, "I taught you well."

Minutes later, Musaki and Naomi caught up with Ichi as they went to the bookstore and to their surprise, they see Roscoe and Banzai coming in and Musaki asked, "How ya guys doing?"

"Great, actually." Roscoe answered.

"Where you guys going?"

"Jade Palace. Both of us are gonna live there now."

"Whoa...that's huge!" Naomi added.

"Master Shifu told me I need to come stay with them so I can ease my anger and I think it'll really help me out." Banzai explained.

"Hey, guys. I'm Ichi." Ichi said.

"Hey, I'm Banzai and this is Roscoe." Banzai added.

"We met before."

"You guys are gonna like it there. I visit there every day and it's like a family to me."

"That's what Ms. Faye told us. Banzai's gonna live his life in peace and so will I."

"I'm happy for you guys. Looks like you finally found home."

Just then, Wolf Guido and Mikhail caught up with them as they passed by Mr. Ping's noodle shop and they greeted each other and they told them their lives are going great. For Musaki, those kinds of friends are that easy to find and for the first time, he felt like those bonds will grow stronger than ever.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was short, but this was all I came up with. Thanks a million to seylenagomez for letting me use Naomi in this story and I dub this story...completed!<p> 


End file.
